Crossing Pasts
by Errol's Feather
Summary: This takes place before OUAT starts, Regina and Emma meet at a bar and get a connection. When their ways crosses as a later point, the old feelings raise to the surface.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own OUAT and I don't make any money from it.

_**Warning: **_Sex read at own risk._ **  
**_

* * *

_**Crossing Pasts **_

Emma Swan was at a bar; she was using a fake ID and was out with some friends. As she approached the counter she heard someone say, "Sure you should be drinking in your condition?"

She turned to look upon and older woman, her hair was black as ivory and her eyes seemed to be darker than anything she ever seen before. Emma looked at her, swallowing hard, saying, "What do you mean?"

"You look pregnant," said the other woman. As to her it looked like there was a bump on the belly of the younger.

"We never meet and you just assume that… This is not of your concern, you don't even know me," Emma snapped, knowing the stranger was right.

"You're right, I'm sorry," said the older woman, turning her head, looking down in her drink. If she wished to screw up herself and this child it was none of her concern.

"I'm…I'm sorry, ma'am, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Emma said, feeling badly about doing so.

"You were right, you are none of my concern," the woman admitted.

"You are right also, I shouldn't be here, what is your name?" Emma asked her, her hazel eyes looking at her curiously.

"Regina," said the other woman, nodding at the barman for a refill.

"I'm Emma, you're new here, right, I haven't seen you around here before," said Emma, as she hadn't.

"Passing through, I needed to get away for a little while," Regina said.

"Boyfriend bugging you?" Emma asked.

"No, there is no one, life in general sucks," Regina said, taking a sip.

"Amen to that," Emma said, lifting her glass at Regina which toasted with her.

"Soda?" Regina questioned with a frown.

"For now, you may have a point, do you have children?" said Emma.

"Do I really look like the motherly type?" said Regina with a small laugh.

"Not sure," said Emma, she hadn't figured the other woman out yet.

"Well I don't have any children, at least not yet," said Regina honestly.

"I didn't plan this one," Emma said, looking down at her belly.

"Do you intend to keep it?" Regina wanted to know.

"Not sure yet, I mean I would love to, but…"Emma stopped.

"I understand, well I should go," Regina said, paying her tab.

"Please…stay," Emma said, looking deeply into her eyes, for a short second she could swear they were sparkling like black diamonds.

Again Regina frowned asking, "Are you trying to hit on me, Emma?"

"No, I just liked your company," Emma said, blushing modestly, looking away.

"I do suppose I can stay," said Regina with a smile. After all she didn't have any other plans. Emma nodded with a smile as she ordered another drink wondering why she wanted the other woman to stay. She was just happy she actually did.

* * *

It was closing time at the bar and the two ladies were finding themselves giggling on the outside of the bar. Regina couldn't remember when she last time had such a blast, after she got stuck in Storybrook everything had turned into a boring routine. In the end she needed air, if only for a couple of days. She had driven until she came to a city and ended up at this bar, meeting this young woman. Regina knew she had to get back, but driving under the influence would not be for the better. She did suppose that she could…

Just then Emma said, "So are we going to your place or mine?"

"Sorry what?" Regina asked mildly shocked.

"Oh sorry, I thought you stayed because…" Emma stopped as she was wondering what the heck she was implying. She hadn't been with anyone since the baby got conceived and the relationship with the father… She didn't wish to think of it. Now she was however asking if this stranger were to come home with her or the other way around. It wasn't that this hadn't happened before, only she was a woman.

"I would suggest yours as mine is far away," Regina said, wondering what had made her agree to this invitation. Most likely the fact that she needed to sleep.

"Your name is Regina and you live in a land far away," Emma said with a giggle.

"Something like that or I used to, my house however is a long drive away," said Regina.

Emma looked at her puzzled before she said, "Follow me."

Regina nodded and followed her to an apartment on the fourth floor of a building not long from the bar. Emma opened the door saying, "Sorry, it's a bit messy, I didn't expect company."

"That's okay, Emma, I don't mind. So you got me to your place, what now?" asked Regina, looking at her. Clearly she must have some plan for her.

"I…What do you want to do?" Emma asked, not sure how to go about it.

"I'm up for anything," Regina said with a shrug, her eyes sparkling more than usual.

Emma nodded as dared to come close enough to plant a kiss on Regina's lips. She was amazed about the fact that they were so soft. She backed away; looking at Regina's stunned expression. She didn't speak as she didn't know what to say, instead she acted by kissing Emma back, hard and rough.

Regina hadn't felt any affection for so long and she needed to feel, if only for a short moment. She pushed Emma towards the couch and sat down; Emma sat down on her lap. Their lips not leaving each other alone, hands eager to remove what was of clothing, letting it fall to the floor. Regina's hands eagerly caressed and touched the younger woman's body, carefully when it came to her growing womb. Emma moaned, doing the same as she moved back and forth on Regina's lap, exciting her further.

Regina let out a load moan as she broke free from Emma's lips, her hand resting on her lower back, stroking back and forth in intense movement. Daring to scratch just a little. Emma arched towards her hand, wanting more of Regina's touches.

Daring to let her hand go down and between Regina's legs, feeling that she was dripping wet. She bent over towards her ear whispering, "I think someone is horny."

Regina didn't answer; she simply let Emma take her, twice before they lay shaking on the couch, still wrapped up in each other.

It was then some sense of guilt seemed to be washing over Regina as she said, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Did I harm you?" Emma asked concerned.

"Unlike my dead husband, no," said Regina with a sigh, thinking about him for a short second.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Emma as she slowly got up from the couch.

"Thank you, where are you going?" Regina wanted to know.

"Bed, are you coming, dark queen?" Emma asked, looking at her.

Regina looked puzzled for a second, finding it odd Emma would call her just that, before she followed her. The two would soon be tightly wrapped up in each other in Emma's bed. A sigh of great satisfaction escaped Regina's lips before she fell asleep.

* * *

As the early ray of the morning sun made it appearance, Regina awoke. Looking at Emma sleeping peacefully still, figuring it hadn't been a dream, she had been made love to and made love to Emma. She had slept in the bed of a younger woman. In fact she had no idea of how old or young she was, she just assumed her to legal. On the other hand she could have been younger than she would seem, making panic rise in Regina.

She got out of bed and into the living room to find her clothes. Not being as quiet as she wished she managed to wake Emma, which came out and asked, "Reg, what is going on?"

"I…I have to leave?" Regina said, not facing the other woman, which was looking at her with a puzzled face. Instead she was trying to locate her top from the night before.

"But why, I thought you had a good time last night, at least that's what it seemed," said Emma still puzzled.

"I… We shouldn't have done that, for all I know you can be under aged," Regina said.

'So that was the trouble,' Emma thought with a sigh saying, "I'm not, I may have started when I was younger than I am today, but you have not done anything illegal or anything I didn't wish."

Regina stopped in her movement saying, "That is a big relief, I still need to go back though, work…is waiting."

"I really wish you would stay as I… like your company," Emma finished, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I wish I could stay, I really do, but…" Regina stopped, knowing she had restrictions on how long she could be away from Storybrook.

"I understand, will I see you again?" Emma asked.

"I doubt it, I was lucky enough to get away for this long, my job…" again she stopped, sometimes she hated her life.

"Maybe someday in the future," Emma said, with a nod of consent.

"Maybe," Regina, said, daring to place a hand on Emma's bare belly saying, "Good luck with him or her."

"Thanks," said Emma, leaning in for one last kiss, wishing she didn't have to go. As Regina broke apart, tears were threatening to appear in her dark eyes, so she hurried out the door. As she reached her car back at the bar, she couldn't stop them. She didn't wish to leave her behind, the only person that since she left Fairytale land had made her feel something. Still she knew she had no other choice. She just hoped she would see her again.

* * *

Regina never managed to forget the young blonde she once had crossed paths with, much like she couldn't forget her beloved Daniel. The thought of that night far back made her body tingle with desire.

Maybe that was why she decided to adopt Henry ten years back, to fill a void and to help out a mother that didn't have the resources to feed and clothe her young one. As the years went by and she watched him grow the memory of the young woman in the bar became less clear. Still her mind went back to her from time to time.

Like this night, Henry had fought her on going to bed, wanting to be up later to read. It was not that Regina disapproved of him reading, rather the opposite, she however was against on him being up late on a school night. She wanted him to be awake for class.

Something else was odd when it came to Henry, after he came into her life she had aged just a little, making her futures become older. Not as old as she would have been if she lived in Fairytale land over the past twenty eight years, but still…

Now however her age was the last of her concerns as she lay in bed thinking of Emma and her baby. Wondering what had happened to them. She pictured her touches and her steaming kisses on her neck, on her collarbone, and how she had sucked on her nipples. Slowly Regina removed her black silk pajamas pants and wet panties. She opened her pajamas top and let her hand caress her left breast, and squeeze her hardened nipple. A moan escaped her picturing it was Emma touching her, trying not to be too loud so she would wake young Henry.

A hand going down between her legs, fingers sinking into her wetness caressing and rubbing her clit while going into her as far as it would let itself do. Her panting became faster and more ragged reaching her climax.

Without thinking as she toppled over and started to shake, she let out, "Em…Em…Emma."

Slowly opening her eyes, calming down, looking around in her empty room she again whispered the name with great longing, wondering if the young blonde still at times thought of her.

She of course knew she was being still stupid thinking of her as she knew she would never meet her again. She sighed getting her pajamas back on before going to sleep.

* * *

Emma was minding her own business as usual, until Henry came into her life. It never occurred to her that the little boy she once gave up for adoption would came back to find her. Not to mention that his adoptive mother would be the woman, the only woman she had ended up in bed with so many years ago.

As she drove away from her big house after dropping Henry off, she wondered if she had recognized her. What she found odd was that ten years had gone by still Regina hadn't changed all that much.

Oh how she wanted to go back to the Mayor's house and confront her with the fact, jump into bed with her again, feel her skin against her own. Taste her, the taste of her sweet lips and…

She shook her head, this wasn't happening, it couldn't happen, and that crazy story Henry had come up with, that Regina was an evil queen and they were all trapped. There was no way that could be real, now way the woman she had met so many years ago could be an evil queen.

Not to mention that she was a Mayor, that would explain why she couldn't stay or take time off for very long. And if she had adopted her son not long after she was born in addition to her work it would explain why she had never time to come back.

Emma sighed thinking this was all fucked up. And really what was she going to do; there was no room in her life for her son, which was why she had given him up in the first place, so he could have a better life. As son of the Mayor he should have that.

The young blonde was pacing back and forth in her room as he mind was going crazy. Of all the children in the world her son had ended up with the woman she slept with one late night. The woman she didn't want to leave.

And now here they were in the same town thanks to him. Emma groaned before going to bed, pulling the covers over her head, trying to shut the world and her mind out to get some sleep.

* * *

The two ladies would end up battling each other, first and foremost due to young Henry, as they both seemed to care deeply about. The tension between them was there and Regina didn't know how much more she could take, especially after Graham's death.

That very night she would find herself in her room, crying, over the ones she had lost, and the one she had killed over the years on her way to power. And now for hurting the woman she had come to love deeply after she had come back to her. That she found herself involved with Graham was not acceptable, one because he was first Regina's and two because she didn't want anyone near Emma. The price of tampering with her heart would be his death and her misery.

She startled when she heard one of her bedroom window's being opened, and saw Emma standing there with grimy cheeks and sad eyes.

Emma looked back at the Mayor sitting there on her bed in her pajamas, not as threatening as she used to be. Her armor had fallen as she was alone as she was crying sadly.

"Why did you have to do it?" Emma asked, convinced she was Graham's killer.

"You, him…I couldn't take it," said Regina honestly.

"You know I could have you arrested for murder, only my evidence is not strong enough," said Emma with a sigh.

"I know," said Regina.

"And here I thought you hated me," said Emma with a sigh, sitting down next to her.

"No, for all these years I wondered what happened with you and your son. I've longed for you more than once, but as I couldn't leave this place…. Now I know," said Regina.

"I've… I've longed for you as well, but why couldn't you just talk to, instead of crushing me like that. I really did like him," said Emma, her tears slowly stared to fall.

"I know you did, as I did with my Daniel, he was taken from me," Regina said.

"How do expect me to work pass this, how do…" Emma was about to finish when Regina chose to close her lips with a soft kiss. Emma without thinking kissed her back, pulling her close and let out a moan.

The young blonde didn't know why she did it, the logic was blown out the window as Regina had after all killed a man she cared deeply about, maybe even seen a future with. Still she was in no position to stop the other woman, the one she had longed for all these years, the one she wanted all over her and inside her.

Regina pushed her down on her bed, getting on top, sill kissing her. Emma's hand was resting in the small of her back. Regina retracted, panting heavily from the series of kisses so she was to sit on top of Emma, straddling her.

Emma looked up at the perfect woman sitting on top of her, her chest going up and down fast, her breast swaying gently from side to site, her nipples hardened. It was then Emma for the first time in her life saw how beautiful she really was.

She of course had thought so the first time they made love, but that was with beer goggles on, now for the first time she saw the beauty on the woman on top of her. The woman she was supposed to hate, the woman that supposedly had caused so much pain and trouble. Emma however couldn't bring herself to do just that, looking into the other woman's dark eyes she saw only two things that in Regina's case was very rare, passion and love.

She reached to kiss her, just as Regina came crashing back down on her, their lips and bodies melted together. Regina's breasts pressed against Emma's, their wetness met, bushing against each other. Emma's fingers, gently traveled up Regina's back and rested for a second on her shoulder area before they went back down, daring to pinch Regina's firm ass.

"Hey," Regina said in surprise, panting heavily.

"Like you really mind," said Emma with a slight laugh.

"I might," said Regina, but she was smiling, so Emma saw no harm in it.

"Then you would also mind this," said Emma, somehow managing to roll them over.

Regina tried to get lose and turn them back over so she would be on top, but Emma pinned her hands over her head, and sat in a way that made it impossible for Regina to get lose.

"Easy, Madam Mayor," Emma said in a calm tone, her face inches from Regina's.

"Please, don't harm me," Regina pleaded, afraid of what she might do, considering she had taken Graham from her.

"I won't, I promise," said Emma in a very soft tone, gently stroking her cheek. She bent down to kiss it ever so gently, letting Regina's hands free as she moved to leave a trail of kisses around her neck. One hand going to caress Regina's inner thigh the other was stroking and squeezing her breast.

Regina closed her eyes, moaning in delight over the gentleness the other woman used, letting her go on as she spread her legs wider. Emma's lips and tongue went down Regina's body, first tasting her breasts, sucking on her nipples, then going further down. Surprised she saw that opposite of last Regina was now clean shaven down there.

She looked up with a quirk saying, "You shaved while you were with Graham? I assumed you two…"

"Yes, but not for him," Regina said, looking away.

"You… You shaved for me hoping that…" Emma stopped, blushing.

"Maybe," Regina said. The truth was she had been with Graham a couple of times; he was in debt to her. She however didn't start to shave before Emma came into the picture, maybe she somehow hoped that she and Emma would find a way to be together. She knew it was silly to even dare to hope for something like that, yet here they were.

"Oh, Regina," Emma whispered, that really moved her. She kissed along her other fold, then she started to lick between, her tongue playfully toying with her pearl, before licking towards the entrance dipping inside as far as it would let itself do. Regina bit her lip for preventing herself to scream out, in the end it wouldn't work as she pushed Emma's head closer, moving it up and down at the pace she wanted it, feeling two of Emma's finger go inside her, moving fast out and in.

Regina struggled to not let go, afraid what would happen if she did, knowing this orgasm would most likely be very powerful.

"I… can't," she managed to get out between her heavy panting.

"Let go," Emma removed herself for a second to whisper, knowing what the dark haired woman meant.

"Don't stop, please," Regina said.

"I won't, just let go," Emma whispered, getting her head back in position, licking as fast as before, making sure Regina got over the edge, screaming, panting, shaking, as she tightened around Emma's fingers.

"Good girl, can you manage more?" Emma said, licking herself around the mouth to remove some of Regina's sweet juices. Regina, that still hadn't calmed down completely nodded.

Emma again started to lick back and forth, then stopping to suck on her clit before going back to licking, her fingers trying to get deeper, and then she let them rest there. Regina let her hand search for Emma's free hand, her fingers entwining into hers.

Emma went harder on her, and more intense, making on last move out and into her hard, feeling she was almost there, she did it again, before removing her fingers right as Regina stared to shake. She was shaking harder now, as white fluid was squirting on Emma. Her hand holding Emma's so hard, then she let the grip loosen up as she opened her eyes saying, "I've never done that before."

"I can imagine, but we should change on your bed, before doing anything else," said Emma, as it was messy do to Regina's cum.

The dark haired lady got up and slowly stared to remove the sheets, when there was a knock on the door. Regina looked horrified, but Emma hid in the closet. Regina quickly got her pajamas back on, minus her panties before opening the door saying, "Henry, what's the matter?"

"I heard you scream, are you okay?" he asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, my little prince, I just had a bad dream," she said.

He looked puzzled at the sheets on the floor, before she followed him back to bed, assuring him she was fine, when she in fact were more than fine. She told him a short story to get him back to sleep, before going back in to her bedroom.

Once inside she could see Emma had changed on the bed and now lay in it. Regina crept in and snuggled close to hold her, whispering, "That was a close call."

"Too close, you should have been quieter," Emma whispered, putting her hand atop of Regina's.

"I know, I just couldn't help myself, thank you for doing that," she said, leaning her head against Emma's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You are welcome, Madam Mayor, we should get some rest as I have to leave before he wakes," said Emma with a tired yawn. Regina didn't reply, just held her even closer, letting herself slip into a dream, happy to have Emma there with her. Emma sighed, as a smile graced her lips and she whispered, "Sweet dreams, my queen." With that she would soon be asleep as well.

* * *

The next month's Emma sneaked into the Mayor residence after Henry fell asleep and made sure to be out before he woke up. To the public the two of them didn't seem to get along at all, but as soon as they were in private they usually tore their clothes of and made love before staying in bed for hours cuddling.

Emma however was starting to miss her old life and work, as Sheriff for this small town tended to be boring at times. That and she missed city life. She was tired about Henry nagging her that she was the savior and that she was going to save everyone. Even August had tried to convince her, but she didn't see it.

To her Regina was not some evil queen, she had her dark sides that much she knew, but being a witch. No that was taking things too far. Emma sighed knowing she would have to talk to Regina about keeping Henry as she was a better mother and she could give him stability. She however never counted on him being poisoned and that the truth would come out. She never counted on battling a big dragon to get what she needed to save her son. She never counted on him telling the truth about her and that she was in fact an evil queen.

She was the evil queen and she had tried to put her under a sleeping spell that much Emma had gotten. She however didn't couldn't find another solution to it than hat Regina didn't want her to leave. As she held Henry close at the hospital, her mind went to a tearful Regina that had left the hospital moments earlier afraid the people would come after her.

* * *

The blonde looked out the window seeing the smoke coming towards them. She gasped, not knowing why, only that she needed to talk to Regina at once. Letting go of Henry that call after her seeming afraid she hurried into the smoke to get to her. Not being able to see due to it, she struggled finding the road to the Mayor residence, once she did however she bust open the door calling out, "Regina, Regina!"

Regina that had been in Henry's bedroom crying, got drawn out of her misery seeing the black smoke nearing. A smile had appeared on her lips as she looked out the window. She never intended for Henry, her son, to be harmed. The apple turnover was for Emma so she would stay instead of leaving and perhaps not get back to her. Sadly it had all gone very wrong, and now she didn't expect Emma to talk to her again.

She started hearing her voice yell for her downstairs. A frown appeared on her face as she made her way down to her. Emma hugged her hardly, holding her whispering, "You could have just told me you wanted me to stay."

"I didn't think you would listen, you wanted so badly to return to your life," said Regina.

"Even if that is so, I still would have come back for you," Emma said, she didn't wish to end things with Regina.

"It wouldn't have been the same when I'm used to seeing you every day," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, Reg," Emma said, causing their lips to meet, kissing her deeply, before backing away, leaning her head against, her shoulder.

"So what do we do now, I suspect more magic to come here," said Regina with a sigh, wondering what the black fog would bring.

"Battle it together or does that mean you will turn evil again?" Emma asked worried as she had seen how her lover had to flee from the hospital a bit earlier.

"I'll try to minimize it for you, my love," Regina said in a soft tone.

"Good, I don't want you to kill more people," said Emma, giving her a soft kiss.

"Believe me when I say I'm not the only evil person in Fairytale land," said Regina.

"Then help stop it, so maybe we could live happily ever after," said Emma with a giggle.

"I'll try, as long as you do not leave my side," said Regina, now leaning her head against Emma's shoulder, closing her eyes. Emma just stood there holding her queen wondering what would happen when he fog was gone. She chose not to worry about, after all what did it matter as long as they were together; they could manage to conquer anything. In her heart she just knew they would, and then they would get their happy ending.

Regina just sighed with satisfaction, hiding her head in Emma's neck, dragging in the essence of her, closing her eyes, not caring about the fog and what would happen next. In the end it didn't matter as long as she had Emma by her side, she would always have her happy ending.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


End file.
